


slowly, steady

by albion



Series: eruri week [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub, Eruri Week, Food Porn, M/M, Porn With Plot, Stress Relief, [don't worry it's not going in any butts]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albion/pseuds/albion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>eruri week</b> | <i>day one</i> : “cleanup”<br/>also originally posted <a href="http://hattushash.tumblr.com/post/70692647350/slowly-steady">here</a> on tumblr</p><p> </p><p>Levi’s eyes fly open and he moans out loud at the feeling of the warm honey on his abdomen, pooling in his navel and sliding down into the black hair just visible over the waistband of his trousers. Erwin moves the tool upwards, a thin golden line of honey tracing his movements up towards Levi’s pectorals, in small swirls over his nipples, and faintly across his collarbones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slowly, steady

**Author's Note:**

> some mood music for your reading pleasure [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyUrAjehs-w) & [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5lZyzOcafc)

“Erwin,” Levi breathes, as he looks up at his commander, who is kneeling beside the bed with a sly grin on his face. Levi struggles weakly against the braided cord that keeps him firmly attached to the bed frame, but they both know it’s all for show. Although he outwardly pretends to dislike it, they both know Levi loves the feeling of being tied up; of being able to let go for a little while and not have to think about countless squad members he’s had to watch die in the most horrific ways. Erwin can indulge him in this; _needs_ to indulge him in this, because they’ve come too far and have seen too many things to truly call themselves whole still. This is just as much a respite for Erwin as it is for Levi, though Levi is the one currently in physical submission.

He’s lying face up on the bed in Erwin’s quarters; hands tied up tightly to the frame, cravat undone and shirt unbuttoned. It’s pushed back to his shoulders so that Erwin can see the rise and fall of his chest when he breathes; can see the tiny beads of sweat that glisten on the surface of his scarred skin. It’s very warm in the room, with the brick fireplace crackling against the far wall and an oil lamp sitting just beside the bed. The sky is pitch black outside at the late night hour, and the light in the room is fairly dim, but Levi can see the blue of Erwin’s irises, his slightly opened mouth and the shadows that wrap around his bone structure, making his cheekbones appear even more pronounced than they usually are. Erwin is a man of careful precision in all ways; from his body to his mind, and it comes as no surprise that this particular event was all an idea conjured from his brain.

Beside the bed, over the flame of the lamp, is a small metal tripod. On that rests a jar of honey, thick and gold and terribly expensive, which has been heating for a short while. It had been a gift from one of Erwin’s many lady admirers back in Sina, whose husband owned beehives that produced honey of renowned taste and quality. Erwin had taken the gift graciously, along with the woman’s generous funding, and that had been the end of their brief association.

Erwin has no interest in married noblewomen, and he has even less interest in gifts designed to butter him up. Let the noble lords and ladies of Sina play their games of petty seduction and clumsy desire. He will always be one step ahead of them.

Levi pulls again at the cords and stares straight at Erwin, who doesn’t make a sound. He’s fully clothed and his hair immaculate as always, but his pupils are blown and Levi can tell he’s incredibly aroused. Normally, Levi would be vehemently opposed to wasting expensive food in this way, but after Erwin had described the way she had worded the letter that accompanied the contents; had leaned too close and touched one too many times, all sickly sweet perfume and high-pitched giggles, Levi had consented with his jaw firmly set and the spark of jealously visible in his eyes.

Levi is not someone who is usually easily read, but Erwin can see all of his emotions played out across the page with a single look. He also doesn’t think Levi has anything to be jealous of, though the sentiment is flattering. Levi is a true reflection of the beauty of the human form, and that noblewoman, her cloying mask of scent and powder, doesn’t even begin to compare.

Erwin lets his gaze roam unashamedly over Levi’s slightly shaking arms; the muscles taut and well defined; across his bare chest, covered in faint scars and the reddish marks from the 3D Maneuver Gear, and down over his still clothed legs and the obvious bulge in his trousers. He is beautiful, in a way that he doesn’t even realize. Not conventionally, but Erwin has never been one for convention.

As Levi watches, Erwin reaches beside him to the lamp and picks up the jar, swirling the contents around with the wooden dipper. Carefully, he pulls the dipper up to his mouth and tilts his head back, allowing the thick, viscous honey to drip slowly onto his tongue.

Levi whimpers. His pants are uncomfortably tight and watching Erwin lick around the wooden implement is probably one of the most erotic things he’s ever seen. Erwin knows this too, and takes his sweet time swirling the honey around in his mouth, before finally swallowing and smiling.

“Just the right temperature.”

“Erwin,” Levi says again. “ _Please_ -”

“Patience,” Erwin admonishes, as if Levi were a child, lifting the dipper up and watching the honey slowly drizzle back into the jar. “I want to make this last.”

Levi closes his eyes, and waits.

Finally, after what seems like an age, Erwin picks up the jar and the dipper and leans over. Then, as Levi sucks in a deep breath, he holds it over his body and lets the thick golden honey drip down onto the skin, idly making circular patterns on Levi’s stomach.

Levi’s eyes fly open and he moans out loud at the feeling of the warm honey on his abdomen, pooling in his navel and sliding down into the black hair just visible over the waistband of his trousers. Erwin moves the tool upwards, a thin golden line of honey tracing his movements up towards Levi’s pectorals, in small swirls over his nipples, and faintly across his collarbones.

They’re both breathing heavily now, and as Levi cranes his head to the side, he can see Erwin is just as hard as he is, erection straining at the front of his pants. He shifts his knee on the bed to try and add pressure there, but Erwin only smirks and shifts backward out of Levi’s reach.

Levi growls and turns his head away, and Erwin laughs softly. Levi hears the sound of the glass against the wooden planks as Erwin sets the jar down on the floor.

“I swear,” he gasps out, “that I am going to kill you when I get out of this. If I don’t die from blue balls first.”

Erwin tuts. “You just had to ruin the moment, didn’t you?”

Levi scoffs. “Ruin the moment? We’re not exactly the romantic type, are we? Now just get over here and touch me already- _ah_ -”

Erwin bends over, tongue out, and begins lapping at the honey drizzled on Levi’s collarbone. Levi lets out a loud moan and squirms viciously in his bindings. He can feel Erwin smiling against his skin, and opens his mouth to curse again, but Erwin cuts him off by firmly pressing his lips on his. Levi opens his mouth in response and kisses Erwin greedily, tasting the sweetness of honey on Erwin’s tongue. He’s not one for overly sweet food, but right now he is too aroused to care for the almost sickly taste. He runs his tongue over and around Erwin’s, and Erwin lets out a low moan into Levi’s mouth.

Then Erwin pulls away, licking his lips.

“Going to behave now?”

Levi grins back wolfishly. “Like hell I am.”

“Thought so.”

With uncanny speed, Erwin stands up, throwing his leg over Levi to straddle his hips. He bends over to latch onto one of Levi’s nipples, sucking and rolling his tongue. Levi groans and throws his head back, catching it on the metal posts of the bed and swearing loudly.

“Sina _fuck,_ Erwin, I-”

Erwin’s mouth moves lower, tongue tracing the lines of honey, lips kissing down Levi’s stomach and around his navel. He stops just above Levi’s hipbones, and glances up. Levi is looking down across the expanse of his torso, panting lightly, mouth open and lips wet.

“You are so beautiful,” Erwin breathes.

Levi blushes slightly and looks away. In response, Erwin reaches out and grabs Levi’s crotch through the fabric of his trousers, moving his hand up and down his cock slowly. Levi lets out a ragged gasp and looks back down.

“There’s honey…” he manages, “getting on the bed covers-”

“I can have them washed,” says Erwin dismissively, squeezing at the clothed bulge in Levi’s pants. Levi snarls and raises one knee, grinding it into Erwin’s own erection roughly. Erwin groans and pitches forward, hands coming out just in time to brace himself either side of Levi’s head.

They stare down at each other for a long while, just breathing. Then Erwin shifts down lower and resumes licking the honey off Levi’s chest, finally dipping his tongue into Levi’s navel. Levi shakes and pulls at his bonds.

“What are you doing… oh _Sina_ what are you doing just sit on my fucking cock already-”

Erwin puts one hand on Levi’s mouth to shut him up.

“You’re still dirty,” he tells him. “I’m cleaning up.”

Levi closes his eyes and moans.


End file.
